Inspector Javert
Inspector Javert is the main antagonist from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is, alongside Jean Valjean, the main character in the musical. Novel Javert is Jean Valjean's archenemy. Javert's character is a very complicated character, seeing as he is so insistent with the law, so much that he prefers to die than let a convict go free. He first appears when Valjean becomes the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer under the alias of Monsieur Madeline. When Monsieur Madeline frees Old Fauchelevent from being crushed underneath a cart, Javert suspects that he is Jean Valjean, but the police do not believe him and cause him to believe that another man named Champmathieu is the real Jean Valjean. Javert arrests Monsieur Madeline when he reveals his true identity. Nine years later, Javert disguises himself as a troop of The Friends of the ABC and is subsequently incarcerated, but Valjean secretly frees him and pretends to fire at him. Later, Javert helps Valjean to take Marius, who is unconscious and wounded from the battle at the barricade and in love with Cosette, home to his grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand. Valjean tells Javert that he may arrest him afterwards, but the inspector leaves. Due to his strong sense of duty, Javert still wants to arrest him, but also feels it would be wrong to do so after Jean Valjean saved his life. Unable to cope with letting Valjean get away and petrified with horror that Valjean saved his life, Javert commits suicide and jumps into the Siene from a bridge. Musical Songs Act I * Prologue * Fantine's Arrest * The Runaway Cart * Who Am I? (silent) * The Confrontation * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * Stars * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * The First Attack * The Final Battle * Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) * Javert's Suicide List of Portrayers Musical * Jacques Mercier – Original French Concept Album * Jean Vallée – Original Paris stage cast * Roger Allam – Original London cast * Terrance Mann – Original Broadway cast * Thomas Goerz – Original Canadian cast * Patrick Rocca – 1991 Paris revival * Hans Peter Janssens – 2006-2010 West End Production * Norm Lewis – 2006 Broadway revival, 2010-2011 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Łukasz Dziedzic - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Hadley Fraser – 2011-2012 West End Production * Tam Mutu – Current in London * Andrew Varela – Current on the 25th Anniversary US Tour * Philip Quast – Complete Symphonic Recording, 10th Anniversary concert Movies * William V. Ranous – 1909 film * Henri Étiévant – 1913 films * Hardee Kirkland – 1917 film * Jean Toulout – 1925 film * Charles Vanel – 1934 films * Charles Laughton – 1935 film * Hans Hinrich – 1948 film (credited as Giovanni Hinrich) * Robert Newton – 1952 film * Bernard Blier – 1958 film * Tino Carraro – 1964 mini-series * Anthony Bate – 1967 mini-series * Bernard Fresson – 1972 mini-series * Antonio Passy – 1973 series * Anthony Perkins – 1978 film * Michel Bouquet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Geoffrey Rush – 1998 film * John Malkovich – 2000 mini-series * Russell Crowe – 2012 film External Links * Javert's Wikipedia page Gallery Film IJ2.jpg|Russel Crowe as Inspector Javert Spy.jpg|Javert at Lamarque's funeral tumblr_mh4k7y5v7n1ro6c6oo1_1280.png|Javert caught as a prisoner under Les Amis images-4.jpeg Javert-Seine.png|Javert at the Seine javertlookdown.jpeg javertinspector.jpeg javert-released.jpeg|Javert realeased by Valjean after being caught as prisoner under Les Amis Musical LESMISrob.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Javert on Broadway Lesmisfraser.jpg|Hadley Fraser as Javert in London LESMISnormlewis.jpg|Alexander Gemignani as Valjean and Norm Lewis as Javert on Broadway (2006) Javert 2.jpg|Philip Quast as Javert Javert Philip Quast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters